Kenji Hikiishi
|birthday= |age = |gender = Female |height= |weight= |hair =Red |eye= |quirk= Magnetism |status= Deceased |family= |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |debut = Chapter 73 |image gallery = Yes }} , also known by her villain name ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, page 5 was a Villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 She and the rest of her team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Kenji prefers to go by female pronouns despite her traditionally male appearance. Appearance Magne is a very robust woman, with thin facial hair around her chin, long smooth dark red hair, big oval eyes, and big lips. Personality Magne has a cruel and brutal personality, befitting a murderous criminal. Magne joined the League of Villains so that she would be free to live life the way she wanted; this is shown when she refused to be Overhaul's subordinate and attacked him. History At some point, Kenji committed nine armed robberies, three murders, and twenty-nine attempted murders. She had a friend who admired and accepted her for who she was.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 9-10 Synopsis School Trip Arc Magne arrives alongside Moonfish and Spinner and they join the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad as they are looking down at the camp. When the squad begins its attack on the camp Kenji and Shuuichi run into Pixie-bob and defeat her. When some of the students, arrive at the scene, Shuuichi introduces the Vanguard Action Squad and Kenji asks the heroes whether he should crush Pixie-bob's skull. This enrages Tiger but Shuuichi tells Kenji not to hurry and also tells Taiger to calm down. After talking about Stain, Shuuichi introduces himself and reveals his huge sword. Tiger and Mandalay start fighting the two villains while the students leave.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 While they are fighting Shuuichi is distracted by Mandalay's compliments and is attacked by her claws. While she is preparing to attack him again, Kenji saves Shuuichi by using her Quirk to pull her closer to him. Before she can attack Mandalay, Tiger steps in to save his partner by punching Kenji in the face. Tiger introduces Kenji and reveals all of the crimes she has committed so far. Kenji jokingly says that she did not know that he was famous but Tiger continues to punch him. Kenji blocks the punch with her hands. After Mandalay mentions that she is not able to reach Ragdoll, Kenji smiles.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75 The fight continues and suddenly, Izuku Midoriya appears while smashing Shuuichi's "sword" to bits to inform Mandalay about Kota Izumi's whereabouts and about the fact that the villains are looking for Katsuki Bakugo. Kenji deduces that Izuku must have beaten Muscular to get that information and decides to kill Izuku. However, Kenji can not reach him because Shuuichi throws a knife between her and Izuku, thus stopping her from pursuing Izuku further. Kenji scolds him for this action because Izuku is on the priority kill list of the Vanguard Action Squad. Shuuichi then clarifies that the list belongs to Tomura Shigaraki and tells Kenji that Izuku was the person that Stain saw fit to save thus being a man worthy of the title of a true hero. While they are arguing, both of them are attacked by their respective opponents.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Eventually, Kenji is apprehended by Tiger and blames Shuuichi for their defeat. Kurogiri arrives and rescues Kenji and Shuuichi, teleporting them back to the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Kenji is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A. High's public apology, Kenji listens to Tomura explaining to Katsuki about the current society's flaws and the League of Villains' battle to make a better society. After his restraints are removed, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Kenji along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad are not intimidated.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Suddenly, All Might breaks in and Kamui Wood comes swinging in and restrains Kenji and the others of the League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Out of nowhere, Nomus appear from mysterious back liquid which takes the pro heroes off guard. Kenji along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Sensei forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya Iida, and Eijiro Kirishima, Mr. Compress along with Kenji and Shuuichi hatch a plan to recapture Katsuki. Kenji magnetizes Atsuhiro and Shuuichi pushes him, causing Atsuhiro to fly at Izuku's group. Suddenly, Mount Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Atsuhiro, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Atsuhiro from getting to the students. Kenji and Shuuichi prepare to throw Twice, but Gran Torino blitzes them causing them, knocking them unconscious. Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are forcefully magnetized by Kenji's Quirk courtesy of Sensei; Kenji is knocked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate by Sensei and is teleported away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Internship Arc In the meeting between the League of Villains and the Eight Precepts of Death, Overhaul chastises Tomura for having no plan and throwing away valuable and first-rate pawns (such as Muscular and Moonfish) and asks them to become his underlings, because unlike the League of Villains, he actually has a plan after gaining power. Not wanting them to be Chisaki's underlings, Kenji attacks the yakuza boss but is killed by Chisaki's Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 125 Quirk and Abilities Magnetism: Magne's Quirk allows her to magnetize people around her within a 4.5 metre radius of herself. She can magnetize a person's entire body or specific portions. Men are polarized south, and women are polarized north. Magne cannot magnetize herself. *'Breakup Repulsion Night Flight Cannon': Kenji magnetize two people of the same gender causing them to repel each other, the person she is not grabbing flies away with extreme speed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 3-4 Hand-to-Hand Combat: Magne has proven herself to be quite the capable fighter as she was able to block one of Tiger's punches at point-blank range and also to dodge multiple of his attacks with ease. Equipment Giant Magnet: Kenji carries what seems to be a giant magnet wrapped in a cloth that she uses in conjunction with her Quirk to pull people she magnetizes towards her. Battles School Trip Arc *Yawara Chatora & Shino Sousaki vs. Kenji Hikiishi & Shuuichi Iguchi: Lose *Overhaul vs. Kenji Hikiishi: Lose Trivia *Kenji's name contains the kanji for , , , and . *Kenji is the first named character in the series to die in present time. *Kenji so far is the second confirmed transgender character in the series, identifying herself as a female despite biological male traits. ** The first one is Yawara Chatora of the Pussycats, although unlike Kenji, Yawara was able to biologically transition from female to male through sex reassignment surgery. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Villains Category:Emitters Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Transgender People